


Instinct

by Starrypaws



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Knotting, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrypaws/pseuds/Starrypaws
Summary: Nick finds himself stuck in a rut.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Slick, what do you say about going out for dinner tonight?” Judy asked, lightly hitting her companion's arm. He flashed her a grin in return, “I don’t know Carrots, such a tempting offer but I already have my own personal cook.” He chuckled, wrapping his tail around her waist and pulling her closer to him. “Personal cook, friend, partner in crime, you can’t have them all.” Judy tsked at him, her paws already stroking the fur of his tail.

A couple of passerbys shot them dirty looks but he paid them no heed. “I think you forgot one important keyword there, Fluff, you’re also a lover. My lover.” Nick drawled loudly, earning him a shy smile from Judy. “We could have dinner at my place and not worry about dinner rush time orrrr we could have it your way and eat not so greatly cooked food.” He paused, his tail unwrapping from her waist as he held open the apartment complex for her, “After you, Carrots.”

“You drive a hard bargain there but failed to mention that there's a third option not normally discussed. I could easily go out for dinner by myself and enjoy that not so greatly cooked food in peace.” Judy walked past him, a bounce in her steps and a sway in her hips. The overwhelming urge to grab at her puff tail washed over him and he had to shake away his thoughts from less indecent things. “Don’t you mean a night of loneliness without this stud hanging around you?” He quickly rebounded back and followed after her up the stairs to the second floor. 

She didn’t respond right away, feigning ignorance for a second as she unlocked her door, “All very compelling arguments there, Nick. I’ll think about it.” She walked inside and started to close the door, Nick stopped it was his foot. “No reward for walking you back to your apartment after fighting through the huge crowd of potential suitors? Not even a bye? So cruel.” He said in a fake sad tone, while looking through the crack of the door with an utmost hurt look. 

She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes before a grey paw shot out and grabbed him by the underside of his muzzle, pulling him in for a quick peck. His paw was removed and the door slammed shut. “Victory.” He said with a smug smile, which stayed on till he got home to his own small, house. It was in the ground mostly, mimicking a den savage foxes used to live in. It felt like home. He still hadn’t successfully convinced Judy to move in with him yet, something about taking things one step at a time. He remembered that conversation and some small part of him couldn’t help but be hurt even though he agreed with what she thought.

He opened his door and stepped inside, closing it gently behind him. At that moment, his phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw a text from Judy. Looks like it's your place then. See you at five. Nick smiled before typing back a simple okay with a winky face. He set his phone down with a triumph look on his face. He had a good four hours to prepare everything he needed for this dinner. Now what were some foods Judy liked?

He walked over to his fridge and opened it, he saw that he was running low on carrots. Not enough to make carrot soup for her and in fact, he didn’t have much to begin with. He sighed and grabbed a handful of blueberries before closing the fridge. Of course he would have to go back out to shop only after arriving home for less than five minutes. He grabbed his phone and left. 

He spent a good thirty minutes browsing around in the prey section, ignoring all the weird stares he got and the questioning whispers from other mammals talking to each other as he passed by. He pawed around in the carrot bundles, choosing the one that smelt the freshest to him before grabbing some carrots along with lettuce, and other veggies he knew that were good for bunnies.

Nick walked back home with three full bags and feeling pretty good about himself. He wasn’t that good at cooking but as long as he had a recipe then everything would be just fine. He got home and straight away, he started to wash and peel the carrots. He already got the recipe from his mom for carrot soup and a couple others. He washed and cut up the celery, putting it to fry in a pan filled with a bit of oil. He then placed the carrots in a water to simmer for a bit. While that cooked, he started working on other things.

As Nick was cooking, he felt himself grow anxious as the time ticked on, he was starting to feel really hot. He groaned at the thought of getting sick and went to grab a thermometer to check if he had a fever. He didn’t expect to see that he was normal temperature, being sick was ruled out. That left a couple of other options which he didn’t dare to consider yet. He was probably just feeling a bit heated since his winter coat was in and he was in a hot kitchen. He opted to just opening a window and splashing his face with cold water. All better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four rolled around quicker than Nick had expected, most of the food was prepared by that time, though instead of getting excited about seeing Judy, he was texting her they should reschedule for another time. It was the partial truth when he texted her he wasn’t feeling well. A good day ruined by his own carelessness. It was that time of year, he didn’t want to hurt her in any way. It would be for the best when mating season rolled in. 

It wasn’t anything new for either of them to engage in sexual activities with each other, but he didn’t trust himself not to get too rough with her. He would never forgive himself if he harmed her in anyway, no matter what she said.

That's why he called in sick for work the next day. It had only gotten worse as the night dragged on, he felt hot, needy. Part of him urged himself to call Judy back over and another argued that would be a really bad idea. He spent the rest of the night, waking up and dragging himself to the shower to try and cool himself down with cold water. 

That next morning, he woke to himself humping his pillow. Pathetic, he wasn’t a teenager anymore. He pushed it away from himself, sitting up with a groan. The dream from last night already still vivid. Judy shivering as he nibbled on her neck, a paw caressing the base of her ears. He could smell her sweet scent heightening as his other paw worked its way into her pants, palming at her heat. He could taste her, feel her back arching as his fingers worked their way inside her. How she would moan as he knotted her, unconsciously he had been stroking his hardening member, growling softly. 

A whine escaped from him, remembering how warm she was. Everything about her was perfect. He picked up his pace, his knot emerging from his sheath. He would fill her to the brim, his scent would seep out of the pores in her body and every mammal would know who she belonged to. He’d make sure of it. Not a moment later, he shuddered and came, his seed spurting out and landing everywhere. 

Nick panted as he rode out his orgasm, stroking his shaft slowly. Damn, he wasn’t sated at all. He let out a small frustrated yip as his tail thumped angrily against his bed frame. Now he had a mess to clean. He grumbled to himself as he grabbed a towel and started to clean up the mess before deciding he should go shower and see if it would help with his problem.

The cold water was a welcomed feeling against his heated skin, it cleared up his head a tiny bit and chased away that dream for a moment. He stood in the shower for a good ten minutes, till his erection as almost all the way down before stepping out. He grabbed a towel and wiped his fur to the best he could, it fluffed up and he could only grimace at how he fluffy he looked in the mirror. He walked back to his room and put on some clothes before he curled up in his bed, fussing around with the blankets until only his nose stuck out from underneath them. He felt himself starting to drift off back to sleep.

About an hour later, his dreams were shattered by the sound of some mammal pounding on his door. He growled softly and closed his eyes again, willing himself back to sleep but whoever it was, was very insistent. He tried to hold his ears tightly against his head but it didn’t help. A minute passed before he finally got up, very enraged. Whoever it was, was going to regret being this annoying. He stomped his way back to his door and looked through his peephole only to see his beloved bunny. “Nick I know you’re in there and can hear me, open this door.” Her muffled voice shouted at him. Just the last mammal he needed to see, he was already reacting to the sound of her voice, his legs feeling like jelly. He unlocked his door and it took all his strength to keep the bunny from bursting inside.

“What are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be arresting any criminals at this moment?” Nick asked more curtly than intended. Judy wasn’t put off from his tone, “I was supposed to be but ended up asking Chief Bogo for the rest of the day off after somebody didn’t answer any of my phone calls or text messages. You had me really worried that something bad happened to you.” Her angered tone melted into worry. “Can I come in?” She asked and it took all his willpower not to let her in. She smelled so nice, he just wanted to bury his snout in her fur. “As endearing as that sounds, I’ll be fine. Just need a couple of more days to relax and before you know it, I’ll feel better.” Nick lied, digging his claws into the palm of his paw, keeping him in place from jumping Judy. Here she was worried about him and all he could think about was the hundred and one ways he could ravish her. 

“You know Nick, you’re not the only one with a strong sense of smell or good hearing. Don’t push me away, I just wanna help.” She said gently, grabbing onto one of his paws and uncurling it from his fist. “How can we be together if we can’t trust each other?” His resolve was breaking quickly and she probably figured that out as well. Damn this bunny. He pulled his paw away from her and growled, “If you want to help then you should just leave. You don’t understand what you’re doing to me right now.” He started to close the door but Judy just stopped it with her foot, like he did a day ago. “I know perfectly well, Nick. You’re not the only mammal here who has to deal with these urges. And I trust you not to hurt me.” She said firmly, hitting one of his biggest insecurities spot on.

Nick froze on the spot, of course she would figure it out eventually. She already knew how his thought process was. He felt her grab at his paw again and this time he didn’t pull away. The rest of the door opened without any problem and she walked right in, hugging him. “I’ll be fine Slick.”

A deep growl rose from his throat and he hugged the bunny back, nuzzling his cheek against her head. “You got yourself in this then, Fluff.” He warned before pulling away quickly to slam the door and locking it. He pushed her against it and kissed her harshly , his tongue pushing it way past her lips. A surprised gasp resounded from her as grabbed onto her ass and squeezed it. He pulled himself away from the kiss to catch his breath before continuing his attack on her, he nibbled on her ear, earning himself a moan from Judy and spike in her scent. “L-lets take this to your bed..” She stammered softly, giving his chest a light push and he only growled in response before picking her up and carrying her to his room. 

Nick placed her on his bed and nudged her legs apart, nestling his erection against her core. He brought his attention to her shirt and growled at the offending piece of fabric, tearing it right off of her. Her bra was about to follow the same shredded doom but she stopped him quickly and undid it herself, letting it fall to the ground unscathed. Judy started to tug on his shirt and he took it off quickly, throwing it somewhere in the room. He leaned down and raked his teeth gently against her neck, a part of him telling himself to bite down and mark her. Instead, he ignored the urges and moved himself down to one her breasts and licked it. Her back arched up as she moaned loudly, urging him to continue on. One of his paws found itself into her pants and to her wetness, he brushed against it lightly and the effect was satisfying. 

“Nick..” She whined softly, grinding against his paw in an attempt for more friction. He pulled his paw away and started to try and pull down her pants for easier access. She lifted her hips to help him and both her pants and panties were removed. He did the same with his and a bemused expression crossed his face for a second when he saw her ogling his shaft. It quickly faded as he brought his muzzle close to the heat between her legs, his tongue dragged over the folds of her sex and she whimpered, her thighs trying to close. He used his paws to push them back open gently and repeated the motion again, this time she grinded against his tongue. He took his time here, feeling the ever increasing ache of his member. He pushed his tongue past her folds and into her, his nose buried in her fur. His paws rubbed circles into her thighs as he pushed his tongue as far as it would go, trying to taste every inch of her. “N-Nick.. Ahh.. Nickk.” She moaned louder, her paws gripping onto his ears as she came closer. She urged him on, his pace increasing. Her whole body tensed for a moment before she came, he pulled his tongue out only to lap at her juices. Her body lost the tension and she flopped, growing very still as she panted.

Nick didn’t give her too much time to recover before he was lining himself up with her core, his tip nudging against it once. He pushed in slowly, stopping once he was at the hilt. He started off with slow thrusts, letting her get used to him before the pace picked up. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him with each thrust. His pace became quick and shallow as he felt himself growing near. The ache, the urge to knot her over came him. He snarled as he pushed himself further, filling her up as he came. He moved his hips weakly to the best of his ability, his knot growing bigger in size. Somewhere, faintly, he could hear a small pained moan escape from her as he filled her, He heard her call out his name once but it didn’t register. 

The two were stuck for a good hour and a half. He pulled himself out from her and his seed leaked out from her. Judy grabbed him by his cheeks again and gave him a gentle kiss as before, he stared into her eyes, seeing the love that she felt. A low growl escaped his lips and round two started.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mm-Ngh.. Aah. Nick..”

 

In response, she felt his teeth graze against her tender neck, biting down gently on the crook of her neck. His paws pushed her shoulders down further into his bed sheets, her back curving to raise her hips higher and giving him better access. 

 

At a particular hard thrust, she bit down on his bunched up blankets, stifling her moans. Nick growled at this, “Judy..” His voice came out low, raspy. It caused a shiver to run down her back hearing it, it was a relief from hearing sharp yips. “No.” He warned, lifting her head away from the blankets. He captures her lips in a harsh kiss, “Mine..”

 

She protested weakly, fighting against his tongue. He pulled away with a sigh and switched his attention to her hypersensitive ears. Over the course of a couple of days, the harsh fucking had slowed down to something that could be called lovemaking. “Ughh Nick..” Judy mumbles, turning her head away from him, pulling her ears out of his mouth. “I’m hungry, let me go eat something.”  She says, eyeing the empty box of crackers near the bed. He growls in displeasure at this, “Just another hour.” 

 

Her temper flares up slightly at this, but instead of acting on it, she says cautiously, “I’m serious.. I might faint.” This really gets attention, he looks at her face and stops his movement. “Alright.. I’m coming with you.” He grumbles, pulling out from her quickly. She moans at this and he stops moving. She half expects him to jump on her by the way he’s hungrily looking at her but instead he gets off of his bed and picks her up bridal style. She sends him a look of thanks as he carries her to his kitchen, taking his time as to not cause her discomfort.

 

He walks into his kitchen, flipping on the light switch before placing her on the counter. She squints at him, trying to follow his movements in the kitchen. Her eyes hurting from the sudden bright light after being enveloped in darkness for a couple of days. “Crackers.. Crackers.. Crackers.. “ She hears Nick rasp quietly to himself as he rummages in the pantry. “No.. No.. No. Where are they?” He growls, becoming more agitated by each passing moment. 

 

“Hey, Nick. Its alright if you don't have any more crackers.” She says comfortably in his direction. She hears him shut the pantry shut and open his fridge forcibly. Some more rummaging ensues and she hears him open a box. Comically, her stomach chooses to rumble at that very minute. “Say Ahh.” Nick commands, as he turns to face her. “Nick, I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself. Now give me whatever you have, my eyes haven’t adjusted yet.” She commands back and she's pretty sure his fur fluffs up at this. She had been pretty submissive these couple of days, he probably wasn’t expecting it. 

 

“No, open you mouth.” He rasps stubbornly, using his free hand to grab at her chin. She yanks her head back reflexively. “Nick, wha-” Her sentence is cut off as he pushes in a couple of blueberries into her mouth. She starts laughing as she chews the blueberries, the sweetness brings her back strength she thought she didn't have. Of course it would be blueberries from her family farm. He feeds her in between her laughs and pretty quickly, she finished handful after handful till the box is empty. By that point, she could see. He reaches for the next box and she shakes her head, “Leave that one for you, you need to eat something too.”

 

Nick gives her a sly grin, “But I’ve been eating this whole time, I’ve been eating you.” He goes in for the kill, playfully pretending to bite at her neck while she laughs. “Oh my god, Nick!” She squeals, “I’m dying.. I’m dying. Argh! Blood, Blood, Blood and death everywhere. Blergh!” She exclaims, holding a paw to her chest before dramatically falling backwards to rest against the wall. 

 

He chuckles, pecking her on the nose. “I love you so much, it makes my heart want to burst.”

 

“I love you too, dumb fox.”

 

“Dumb bunny.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this was so late ^^' I lost inspiration writing this for a bit, but I hope you liked this short and sweet ending. AH
> 
> I made a tumblr and I'll be posting sneak peeks to future writing things, oof. Its Dragontrashheap

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to turn out the way it did. It was supposed to be porn without plot. I'm debating about adding another chapter in this


End file.
